


Amen, Amen, Amen

by akissontitan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (daichi isnt cis either tbh), F/M, Intercrural Sex, Intersex Character, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Threesome, Trans, Transgender Characters, agender suga, established daisuga, intersex suga, nonbinary characters - Freeform, trans girl asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi is surprised that the girl undressing in front of aer is even here in the first place, let alone as eager and confident as she seems to be. Ae is surprised this whole thing is even <em>happening</em>, and ae feels as if the shock is written plain across aer face in an ink ae can't wash off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amen, Amen, Amen

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent please don't look at me
> 
> (suga uses ae/aer prounouns, pronounced like ay/air. this is my first time writing those pronouns so let me know if they don't jive!!)

Koushi is surprised that the girl undressing in front of aer is even here in the first place, let alone as eager and confident as she seems to be. Ae is surprised this whole thing is even _happening_ , and ae feels as if the shock is written plain across aer face in an ink ae can't wash off.

A squeeze to aer hand brings aer back to earth, and ae turns to Daichi for more reassurance. Objectively, Koushi knows he wouldn't agree to anything he wasn't comfortable with, but this is so _new_ to all three of them that ae feels as if ae ought to be worrying about _something_. Daichi, unaware to his datefriend's concerns, nods slightly toward the girl slipping out of her jeans in front of them, like when they're at the theatre and ae keeps fidgeting instead of watching the screen.

And it's true, the performance deserves aer full attention. Asahi looks amazing, she looks fucking _delicious_ , with small breasts in a cute lacy black and purple bra, matching panties, and softer curves than what she had in high school. Priorities like college and work have overtaken their previously rigorous exercise routines, but Koushi certainly doesn't mind. Ae wants to get aer mouth on her bell so bad it makes aer fucking _ache_ inside, shifting anxiously as ae waits for Asahi's next move.

Now down to only her underwear, Asahi pauses, eyes flickering to the two of them sitting on the bed, and then down to the floor.

"Um, I think maybe I did this a bit backwards." She tucks a strand of long hair behind her ear, presence shrinking smaller than a moment ago.

Daichi raises an eyebrow. "How do you mean?"

Her hands move to cover herself, arms crossing over her middle. "We're meant to... talk about everything, right? Like, boundaries and stuff?"

Koushi interrupts her, if only because the second-hand embarrassment of watching Asahi retreating into herself for no good reason was something ae got enough of in high school. "We did talk about that stuff, remember? We stayed up until early morning texting back and forth for three days straight. My thumbs still hurt."

This makes her smile, and she straightens up her posture a little before moving over to the bed and sitting beside Koushi.

"It feels so much realer now, though," she worries at her lip, "when you asked me if I wanted to have a- y'know. A threesome. With you. I was so happy I thought I was dreaming. You two are so-" she makes an empty sort of gesture with her hands, a strangled sound escaping her lips, "and I. I just. It felt kinda surreal, even when we talked about the... details."

Koushi rubs a gentle hand on her thigh, and pushes down the part of aer brain that sparks at the thought that this is the first time ae's touched her properly since she arrived at their apartment. "If this is you telling us you want to stop, we get it. We'll watch a movie or something instead, it's oka-"

"N-No!" She exclaims, probably a little louder than intended, "I want to. A lot. Just... can we go over some of the stuff again? Please?"

Koushi nods, and leans in towards her slightly so ae can hush aer voice. Even between just the three of them, with aerself and Daichi in only boxers and Asahi in her underwear, talking about stuff like this still seems so strange.

"Well, I have a vagina, but it's no good for insertion. Clit is great though. I'm fine with butt stuff, and so is Daichi. Actually, Daichi is into pretty much anything," Koushi glaces towards aer partner, who nods along, "and I'm. Well. I like passion, and getting treated rough sometimes, and cute tall girls in pretty lingerie."

By this point, Koushi is only an inch or two away from Asahi's ear, but she doesn't seem worried by the invasion of her personal space. In fact, she looks fucking enthralled, blush high on her cheeks and hips squirming just a fraction.

"Is there anything you want to tell us?" Daichi's voice cuts across the silence of the room, and Asahi glances across with her beautiful doe eyes, lips twisting into a frown while she thinks.

"I'm... not too sure about insertion, at least this time, but I like being on the bottom. And in the middle. Or I think I do? I like the idea. Of, uh, being between you both." She blushes hard, and honestly Koushi is kind of in awe of the fact that she even made it through that sentence at all. High school Asahi would have fainted half way through, ae wages.

But this is not high school Asahi. Ae is reminded of this when she leans partially over aer and traces one hand up aer thigh, breath shuddery but even against aer skin. "So can we start now?"

Koushi swallows and nods, lifting aer face to close the distance between them and kissing her softly. Ae moans in a way that is probably too enthusiastic, but ae can't help it - ae's been thinking of this fucking _dreaming_ of it - since their second year of high school.

Back then, it always felt like such a sin, having found a perfect partner like Daichi but wanting more, wanting _her_. But all those weeks ago when Daichi proved just how deep his perfection ran, encouraging aer to pursue this because _he wanted it too_ , aer desire transformed into something guiltless. This wasn't going to be an experimental fuck, if Koushi has anything to do with it. Ae was making up for lost time.

Asahi makes a little contented noise, and Koushi remembers just where they are. Her lips are so soft and pliant, following aers as ae licks and scrapes at them, and it makes aer abdomen leap with want.

It's only when they part that Koushi even becomes aware of the rustling noise behind them, and turns to see Daichi rubbing himself through his boxers. He's half hard already, which is cute but unsurprising, considering how eager ae knows he is.

"D'you want me to..?" Ae smirks.

Daichi shakes his head. "Not yet. I kinda wanna watch you two some more. If that's okay."

Koushi nods, and Asahi makes a small approving sound behind aer. "C'mon," ae grabs her hand, pulling her gently towards the middle of the bed as ae shuffles there aerself, "let's show off."

Asahi giggles nervously, and then their mouths met again, both of them perched on their knees and very aware of the fact that Daichi is staring holes into both of their bodies. Truthfully, Koushi has a total _thing_ for exhibitionism, which Daichi knows, and Asahi is probably figuring out by how hard aer breathing is getting. Ae shifts towards her until one of her thighs is trapped between aer's, and when ae grinds down in slow little thrusts, ae decides that this is how ae wants to die, probably.

It's fairly clear that Asahi likes that, as evidenced by her groan of appreciation and the subtle way she adjusts her thigh so it rubs right against aer clit. The friction is incredible through aer boxers, and aer head falls to Asahi's shoulder as the pressure builds inside aer.

"Put your hands on me." Ae doesn't wait for Asahi to do it herself, grabbing her arm and plonking it near enough to aer ass that she gets the message. Her hand slips underneath aer underwear the push and knead at the flesh, and Koushi is just about to fucking whine with joy when Daichi clears his throat.

"Okay. Enough watching." He crawls over to the two of them, and Koushi can't help but admire the noticeable tent he's pitching as he takes off his underwear. He goes to aer first, kissing aer deeply and moaning at the taste of another person on aer lips. His nerves are more apparent when he turns to Asahi, hands curling to loose fists, as if willing himself not to touch without permission.

"Can I take that off?" Daichi motions to her bra, and she nods, looking flushed as he moves around to the back of her and unfastens the clasp.

Her breasts are probably the cutest things ae's ever seen, Koushi thinks. On the rare occasions that ae asks, Asahi always tells aer how happy she is with how her transition is going, how much she loves looking down and seeing something that she's made herself, even though she's not quite done yet.

Koushi feels aer eyes prick with proud tears, and blinks them away before they can be noticed, immersing aerself in watching the scene unfolding before aer.

Daichi's hands slide around her waist, moving upwards to massage at her breasts, which elicits a small squeak from her. He rolls a sensitive nipple between his fingers as his mouth meets the juction of her neck and shoulder, leaving teasing bites on her tanned skin.

The hand on Koushi's ass gives a tight squeeze, and ae immediately remembers aer own need. Ae squirms off Asahi's thigh (ae was probably starting to get heavy anyway), and works on pulling off aer own underwear.

It's not nearly the sexy feat that Asahi's undressing was, but still ae can feel two sets of eyes staring in aer direction. Ae relishes in the attention while ae has it, fingers slipping down to rake through aer light pubic mound, and then down into the warmth of aer core. Ae lets aer head tip back as ae rubs aer folds, the direct contact edging pleasantly towards _too_ good.

Ae almost jumps when Asahi slips a hand between aer legs, rubbing almost too gently with the side of her hand. Ae angles aerself towards her to allow her better access, and the fucking incredible feeling in aer clit thanks aer for it.

After a moment Koushi cracks aer eyes open, and is pleasantly surprised to find that Daichi's hands have wandered down, one tracing light patterns on the inside of her thigh, and the other inside her panties, stroking her length. Asahi's motions on aer cunt lose their pace whenever Daichi kisses her neck or squeezes her a little, which Koushi takes note of between pants and moans.

Almost regretfully, ae pushes Asahi's hand away, and kicks aer discarded underwear all the way off the bed. Ae scoots back over to Asahi, pressing a hand on her chest in an encouragement for her to lie back.

"Just.. let me, okay?" Koushi licks aer lips when ae glances down, her arousal evident and waiting and _so pretty_ beneath her panties.

Ae gives the two of them time to adjust, Daichi's legs parting to allow Asahi to lie back against his chest, still holding her tenderly around her middle. It's fucking hot to look at, but more than that, it makes Koushi feel all warm inside, like this is what it was meant to be like this whole time, and _yes_ Daichi is enough, but with Asahi here it's like all the old poetry ae studied in school.

Koushi pulls off Asahi's underwear, letting it settle around one of her ankles as ae shifts to lie on aer stomach between her thighs. She's already twitching for it, which is _so_ hot, honestly, but ae takes aer time with her, pressing little kisses and love bites to her thighs, making little twitches turn into whines and shakes.

"Suga... K-Koushi.." she breathes. Ae can't deny her.

Ae wraps one hand around her, and opens aer mouth to take her inside. It's not easy, but Daichi is of comparable size, so if nothing else the strain feels familiar and pleasant.

A breathy moan leaves Asahi's throat as her hips jerk up slightly. That's as close as Koushi wants to come to gagging tonight, so ae is glad to look up and find Daichi pinning her hips down with his hands. Asahi seems to like that, head thrown to the side and panting hard, whining for more. Ae lets aerself watch for a moment longer as Daichi whispers something only Asahi can hear right in her ear, face practically buried in her long hair.

The poor girl looks incredibly turned on, but Koushi is sure by the way her fingers clench and unfurl on the sheets that she would benefit from having something to do with her hands. Ae guides one hand to the back of aer head, and hums in approval when Asahi's long fingers curl in aer hair. Ae presses aer mouth back down around her neglected sex, relishing in her taste and smell and the cute little jolts of her hips despite Daichi's best attempts to restrain her.

"F-fuck, oh, that's nice Koushi..."

Koushi works on taking her deeper, sucking aer cheeks in while ae forces aerself down, encouraged by the idea of making Asahi come. There's something empowering about knowing ae can make her feel this good even though it's aer first try. Ae swirls aer tongue around the pink tip of her cock before removing aer mouth and staring up at her with what ae is sure is a mischievous glint in aer eyes.

"God, Asahi, you're so wet, sweetheart, do you like it?" Ae winks, an action lost on Asahi who has her eyes squeezed shut, but which makes Daichi blush, face half hidden behind Asahi's shoulder.

When she finally speaks, her voice comes out as little more than a squeak. "Yeah, god, I'm really close, I-", a shuddering breath, as if to compose herself, "I don't know how much longer I'll last at this rate."

Daichi makes a pained noise, and both of them turn to stare in his direction.

"Sorry. I uh. Just don't want her to come before getting to touch her myself." He explains, a sheepish smile on his face.

Asahi turns in his lap until their faces are close, and presses a gentle kiss to his jaw. "I thought you were touching me. In fact, I thought you were doing a wonderful job of it." Another kiss, another bright blush from Daichi. Koushi can't help but giggle. It's almost comical, how out of the three of them, Daichi is the one who appears most lost.

Ae sits up, stretching a little to soothe aer sore muscles. "How about we try something different, hm?"

Both parties nod, and Koushi prods and pushes gently at aer lovers until Daichi is lying on his side with Asahi's back against his front, essentially spooning her. Koushi arranges aerself on aer side too, face to face with Asahi, her sex rubbing temptingly against aer thigh.

Daichi gets the idea fairly quickly, recalling the position easily from the many times Koushi has encouraged him to try it when it was just the two of them. Ae goes to work kissing at her chest, leaving more little bites that ae kind of hopes will bruise later.

"So uh, would you be okay for me to fuck your thighs?" Daichi finally asks, and poor Asahi almost chokes, but even without looking Koushi can tell that she's nodding hard.

Koushi detaches aerself from Asahi, rolling away from her until aer hand hits the drawers beside their bed. Ae locates the lube without even having to look, and tosses it in Daichi's direction. Ae props aerself up on an elbow, watching with excitement and arousal as aer datefriend slips a lubed-up hand between Asahi's thighs. Asahi squirms back, round ass pressing against Daichi's hips, and after pressing a quick kiss to her shoulder blade he slides his cock between her legs, shuddering with the sensation of finally getting pleasure.

"You did good, Daichi. So patient." Koushi smiles, leaning over Asahi to kiss him wetly as he begins to thrust between her thighs. Aer smile turns to a grin when Daichi _whines_ , barely loud enough to hear.

Asahi practically yelps when Daichi's cock brushes against her, and Koushi feels a pang of need in aer core. Ae lies back down on aer side, kissing aer way down Asahi's breasts and soft stomach, all the way to her sex, looking sweet and pink like a ripe fruit.

Koushi shoves a hand between aer legs to settle the rising ache between them, rubbing in long, soft strokes as ae begins to lick at Asahi, mindful of Daichi's thrusting and Asahi's involuntary little twitches.

"K-Koushi, no more, I'm too close, please, I'll-"

Ae cuts her off with a giggle. "That's the idea, princess," ae looks up at her as ae traces aer spare hand in little patterns around the V of her hips, "we want you to come. For us."

Ae reaches over Asahi's body to grab Daichi's hand, leading it from her hip to her sex and encouraging him to touch. His face is buried in her hair, thrusting hard, but he manages to stroke her just right with Koushi's hand guiding him.

Asahi moans hard above aer, her whole body shuddering and breaking out into gooseflesh as she comes. Koushi places aer lips at the tip of her penis, moaning when some of her come drips down aer chin, the rest caught in aer mouth. Ae swallows happily, not exactly enjoying the taste, but _so_ pleased that the two of them got to unravel her.

And that's exactly how she looks, totally wrecked and happy about it, if the tired smile on her face is any indication. Koushi wipes aer face and then squirms back up to the head of the bed, wrapping aer arms around her and running aer hand through her hair as Daichi finishes between her tight thighs with a stuttered moan. 

Once he comes down, Daichi pulls at Asahi until she is facing him, and the two of them share a lazy kiss. Koushi leans over them both, and they hum happily, turning to kiss aer too until aer arms get sore and ae lays back down beside them.

The three of them stay there for a few long minutes, still naked and exposed but kept warm by their combined body heat. Koushi focuses on slowing aer heart rate, hoping to dim the excited blush still on aer cheeks.  
Ae doesn't move until Asahi pokes aer in the ribs, making aer jump and turn towards her to glare. Asahi's eyes go wide and apologetic. "S-Sorry. I just. Do you want us to do anything for you?"

Koushi knits aer brow. Honestly, ae pretty much forgot ae hadn't come, even though the tingle between aer legs was still definitely there when ae focused on it. Ae shrugs, not wanting to over-exert aer lovers, both of whom look tired enough already. "I don't mind."

Behind them, Daichi sighs, sitting up with a grunt. "Stop being such a martyr. It's your turn now." His voice is stern but his eyes are caring, raking over aer naked body slowly.

Ae squirms from the attention. Yes, exhibitionism might be the quickest way to get aer off, but with two sets of eyes looking at aer so fondly, so hungry, it feels so much more intimate than acting erotically for attention.

Daichi moves to between aer legs, and ae parts them to accommodate. His large, warm palm holds the inside of one thigh, the other bracing himself on the mattress as he dips his head between aer legs and licks aer core.

Immediately Koushi remembers aer arousal, the sensation causing aer to grind down on his face to get more pressure. It's not like Daichi doesn't do this often, Koushi can barely keep him out of there half the time, but it never feels less incredible, his tongue hitting parts of aer in ways that just aren't the same with aer fingers.

Ae allows aerself to settle into the pillow beneath aer head, focusing only on losing aerself in the pleasure aer lover is giving to aer. It's only when another, less-familiar palm begins rubbing over aer other thigh that ae opens aer eyes again, making contact with Asahi's. Koushi bucks aer hips upward, a soft, mumbled moan falling from aer lips, and thankfully that's all the encouragement Asahi needs before she moves to lie on her stomach beside Daichi, pressing her face close to Koushi's sex and breathing aer in deeply.

It's almost more than ae can take, seeing two people ae cares about so much kissing at aer with soft, sweet passion. Aer leg wraps around Asahi's back, as if to keep her there, and ae is pretty sure that _this_ is how ae now wants to die, because nothing could possibly be better.

Feeling aer orgasm build is almost disappointing, since Koushi's sure that ae would happily stay here forever, but the promise of relief is too tempting for aer to even try to avoid. Ae comes with Daichi sucking aer clit and Asahi nipping the soft flesh of aer thigh between her teeth, aer legs twitching and trying to clench. Ae doesn't try to restrict aer voice, letting aerself moan _loud_ as the pleasure washes over aer body in waves.

It takes a full minute before Koushi can think clearly again, and by that time Daichi has gotten up to grab a washcloth to clean up with, leaving only aerself and Asahi in bed. Ae snuggles into her arms legs still feeling numb and wobbly.

"That was...god, Asahi, you were so good." Ae mumbles, fingers instinctively finding and carding through the girl's long hair.

Large hands stroke lines on aer back. "Yeah. So were you. I..." she pauses for a moment, and Koushi has to smile. Always thinking before speaking. An admirable trait, honestly.

"We should do that again. Some time. If you like." Asahi finishes. Koushi hides aer grin in her chest.

"Of course." Ae sighs, hesitant, "I really missed you, y'know. I know we still see each other, but we've barely even cuddled since graduation. It's so weird to not cuddle your best friend."

Ae feels her nod. "That's the worst part about growing up. No one wants to cuddle any more."

Their giggles are interrupted by Daichi throwing a warm cloth onto Asahi's thigh, making her gasp. Koushi turns to glare at him on her behalf, but the tender expression on his face takes aer by surprise.

"You two look cute like that." He smiles as he climbs back onto the bed, cuddling Koushi from behind this time, so that ae becomes wedged between aer two giants. Then , in a softer, less confident voice, "I uh. I really like you. Both."

Koushi watches Asahi's face turn from surprise to bashfulness. "I like you too, Daichi. And you, Koushi."

Recognising that it is now aer turn, Koushi chooses to let aer actions speak for aer. Ae kisses Asahi slowly, savouring the velveteen feeling of her soft lips, and then turns to face Daichi, kissing him too and eliciting a quiet hum of approval in response. Their smiles communicate that they understand entirely.

It's starting to reach the warmest part of the afternoon, and trapped between two bodies ae fears that their shitty ceiling fan isn't enough to keep everyone comfortable. Ae could crack a window, or something, but ae decides against it. And maybe it's greedy, ae thinks, but ae would rather fall asleep here, warm and sticky from sweat and sex, than waste even a second away from the two people ae loves the most.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are super duper appreciated!!
> 
> catch me on tumblr for more trans n poly volley nonsense http://nicnevan.tumblr.com/


End file.
